Give Me Love Too
by naru eun soo sasunaru
Summary: /"Tou-san hanya ingin mengatakan, jangan beritahu Sasuke kalau Kaa-san sudah meninggal." ucap Fugaku dingin.  / Kisah kehidupan Itachi. Warn s : AU, OOC, Gaje, Abal. RnR kudasai...


Kring Kring Kring

Ceklek.

"Halo? Kediaman Uchiha."

'_Apa benar ini dengan keluarga nyonya Uchiha Mikoto?_'

"Iya, saya suaminya. Ada apa dengan istri saya?"

'_Maaf tuan, pesawat Japan Airlines yang take off dari bandara Narita yang ditumpangi Nyonya Uchiha ditemukan hancur dan Nyonya Uchiha menjadi salah satu korban_'

"Ti… tidak mungkin, istriku…"

'_Maaf tuan_'

"Tidak. Tidak. Mikoto!"

**0o0o0o0**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**GIVE ME LOVE TOO **** Naru Eun Soo SasuNaru**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Family and Hurt/comfort**

**Warning : Typo(s), alur kecepatan dan kurang pendeskripsian. **

**Rated : K ato T?**

**Pair : No Pair, just about family**

**Beta-ed By : Kanecchi**

**Enjoy~**

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Itachi : 16 Tahun**

**Deidara : 15 Tahun**

**Sasuke, Shikamaru & Kiba : 5 Tahun**

**Naruto : 4 Tahun**

Chapter 1

"Tou-san, Tou-san darimana?" tanya si kecil Sasuke yang masih berumur 5 tahun itu kepada seorang lelaki berbadan tegap yang baru saja keluar dari mobil pribadinya.

"Hm… Tou-san dari pemakaman teman Tou-san." balas Fugaku dengan senyum lembutnya

"Kenapa Tou-san tidak mengajakku? Aku 'kan mau ikut."

"Maaf, Tou-san tidak ingin membangunkanmu pagi-pagi. Sekarang waktunya sarapan. Minta Bibi Sakura untuk menyiapkan makanan."

"Baik!" bungsu Uchiha itupun berlari dengan riang mencari bibi Sakura atau_ baby sitter_nya itu.

Fugaku masuk kedalam rumah dan menuju ke kamar anaknya, masih tersirat sedikit rasa sedih karena baru saja dia ditinggal oleh istri tercintanya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Tou-san. Ada apa?" Uchiha Itachi yang tadinya sedang memodifikasi pesawat terbang mininya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tou-san hanya ingin mengatakan, jangan beritahu Sasuke kalau Kaa-san sudah meninggal." ucap Fugaku dingin.

"Baik."

"Baguslah." Fugaku menutup pintu dan berbalik pergi.

"Entahlah. Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Tou-san selalu memandangku dengan dingin."

.

.

.

"Aniki!" Sasuke berlari-lari kecil menghampiri kakaknya yang masih berguling di tempat tidur

"Hn. Ada apa Sasuke? Semalam kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku tidur disamping Tou-san. Kata Tou-san dia kesepian. Jadi aku temani."

Itachi tersenyum melihat adik semata wayangnya itu sekarang sedang memegang pesawat terbang yang belum selesai di modifikasinya.

"Hm. Sekarang waktunya mandi, ayo mandi dengan Aniki. Aniki mau berangkat sekolah."

"Oke!" Sasuke segera saja membuka piyamanya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyeburkan dirinya di bak mandi. Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan dan masuk kedalam bak mandi bersama sasuke -membuka baju dulu juga tentunya XD

Setelah lama berendam, Itachi keluar dari bak mandi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bermain dengan bebek-bebekannya. Itachi melilitkan handuk kecil dipinggangnya. Dan mulai mengambil shower dan menyalakannya, dia hanya menyiramkan air shower ke bagian kepala-sedang keramas ternyata. Sesudah memastikan sudah tidak tersisa shampoo di rambutnya. Diapun mencoba meraba-raba tempat handuk yang biasanya digunakan untuk menggantung handuk-handuk kecil, suatu kebiasaan jika dia lupa menggantungkan handuk itu di tempatnya.

"Kaa-san, ambilkan aku handuk!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kaa-san kan belum pulang dari Amerika, Aniki." balas Sasuke

Itachi baru tersadar kembali jika Kaa-sannya sudah tidak ada lagi disini.

Itachi bersiap memakai dasinya dengan tas dan jas sekolah yang menggantung di pundaknya. Begitu pula Sasuke. Hanya saja, dia sudah rapi sepenuhnya. Mereka bersama-sama ke ruang makan dan mendapati Tou-san mereka sudah berada di sana.

"Pagi Tou-san." sapa Sasuke dan mulai mendekati Fugaku dan mencium pipinya. Sedangkan Itachi langsung saja duduk dan memakan sarapannya.

Setelah sarapan Itachi dan Sasuke beranjak ke rak sepatu dan mulai memakai sepatu. Dan tetap saja, Fugaku tidak menganggap Itachi dan terus saja bercanda dengan Sasuke.

"Ayo pergi, Sasuke." ajak Itachi

"Oke."

"Tunggu," Fugaku mencegah mereka dan menatap Itachi. "biarkan dia naik mobil dengan Tou-san. Kau bisa naik sepeda sendiri kan Itachi ?" lanjutnya.

Itachi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Aniki pergi duluan ya? Jangan nakal. Daaag." ucapnya lalu menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Ting Tong Ting

"Besok hari pertemuan orang tua. Jangan lupa untuk mengajak orang tua kalian kemari, besok bapak akan memberitahukan siapa yang menjadi peringkat kelas. Selamat siang dan buatlah hari kalian menyenangkan."

"Baik, Pak Orochimaru." jawab para siswa-minus Itachi.

"Itachi, un. Besok yang datang siapa, un?" tanya Deidara, teman dekat Itachi.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang akan datang. Aku pergi." Deidara hanya menatap kepergian Itachi dengan wajah sedih karena Itachi yang dulu sepertinya tidak ada lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Itachi melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk dan langsung melesat kedalam kamarnya.

'Aku tahu. Tou-san tidak mungkin datang besok. Lebih baik aku tidak memberitahukannya' batinnya.

"Aniki! Aniki!" Sasuke memeluk Itachi dari belakang yang membuat kegiatan membuka baju Itachi terganggu.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Tadi Tou-san membelikanku mainan baru, mengajakku jalan-jalan ke taman dan membelikanku es krim."

Deg

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Itachi hingga dia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di dadanya. Tepatnya di hatinya. Padahal sudah lama Itachi tidak pernah di ajak jalan-jalan oleh Tou-sannya sendiri.

Sasuke terus berceloteh dengan riang, menceritakan semua kejadian menggembirakan yang telah dialami dia dan Tou-sannya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Itachi tengah menahan rasa cemburunya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

"Aniki. Aniki belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke yang sekarang tidur disamping Itachi.

"Hn." balas Itachi

"Aku rindu Kaa-san." Itachi berbalik dan memeluk Sasuke dengan lembut

"Ssst… Nanti juga Kaa-san pulang Sasuke."

"Tapi Kaa-san sekarang di mana aniki ? Ceritakan dimana Kaa-san berada. Ku mohon. Apa Kaa-san tidak merindukan kita? Kaa-san sudah lama tidak pulang."

"Ssst… Kaa-san pasti sangat merindukan kita. Kaa-san sekarang ada ditempat yang damai, ditempat yang sangat nyaman dan indah disana ada banyak pohon Sakura yang berbunga. Disana, Kaa-san selalu tersenyum ketika dia melihat kita disini. Kaa-san juga akan selalu menjaga kita. Disana, Kaa-san terlihat paling cantik diantara semuanya. Kaa-san selalu merindukan kita tapi belum saatnya dia datang kemari menjemput kita Sasuke." Tanpa sadar, air mata telah jatuh di wajah tampan Itachi. Begitu pula Sasuke. Awalnya hanya sebuah isakan, hingga isakan itu menjadi suara tangisan yang menggema di rumah itu.

"Huweee~ Kaa-san , Kaa-san hiks Kaa-saaaaaaan!" Itachi berusaha untuk menenangkannya tapi tidak berhasil. Hingga sosok yang ditakutinya kini membuka pintu kamar dan menggendong Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Kenapa Sasuke?"

"Kaa-san… Kaa-san meninggal. Kaa-san meninggal Tou-san. Huweeee~"

Kaget akan pernyataan Sasuke, Fugaku langsung saja menatap Itachi dengan pandangan yang sulit digambarkan. Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan arti 'bukan aku, aku tidak mengatakannya'.

"Sakura." Panggil Fugaku pada seorang gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya. Diapun menyerahkan Sasuke ke Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke sudah pergi. Fugaku langsung saja berjalan menuju ke arah Itachi yang masih duduk di tempat tidurnya lalu…

PLAK!

… menampar Itachi dengan keras.

"Tou-san kecewa padamu Itachi." kata Fugaku dingin dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang mulai terisak kecil.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Akan saya bacakan peringkat kelas. Peringkat ketiga diraih oleh Tobi, peringkat kedua diraih oleh Namikaze Deidara dan peringkat pertama diraih oleh Uchiha Itachi sekaligus menjadi juara satu umum disekolah ini."

Pengumuman itu disambut sorak-sorai dan tepuk tangan para orang tua dan teman-teman yang kagum pada Itachi.

Itachi hanya berdiri dan membungkuk sopan ketika sampai didepan kelas.

"Dimana orang tuamu Itachi?"

"Maaf. Tou-san sedang ada urusan di kantor."

"Tapi, rapor dan piagam ini harus orang tua yang mengambilnya. Karena ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan oleh orang tua dan guru saja."

"Kalau begitu, baiklah." Itachi berbalik tanpa mengambil rapor dan piagam berharganya itu.

"Saya. Saya yang akan jadi walinya." Kushina, Kaa-san Deidara mengangkat tangan dan bersedia menjadi wali Itachi.

"Um… Baiklah. Ini Itachi. Selamat ya." ucap Tsunade seraya menjabat tangan. Tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai pun kembali membahana. Itachi hanya tersenyum dingin.

"Terima Kasih sudah mau menjadi wali saya, tante." kata Itachi setelah berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Sama-sama Itachi-kun."

"Terima Kasih juga untukmu deidara."

"Iya. Itulah gunanya teman ,un!"

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu."

"Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan ,un!"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Anikiiii!."

"Hai, Sasuke. Sudah mandi sore?"

"Sudah,aniki. Ne~ Aniki, Sasu dapat juara pertama di kelas lho!"

"Wah… Sasu-chan hebat. Sasu-chan mau makan apa? Nanti Aniki buatkan" Itachi tersenyum menatap satu-satu adiknya tercinta yang dengan gembira masih memegang kertas nilai yang hampir semuanya berangka sembilan. Tak jauh beda dengan milik Itachi.

"Aku mau makan nasi goreng tomat." seru Sasuke senang.

"Baiklah. Aniki akan buatkan untuk Sasuke." Itachi beranjak menuju dapur dan mulai membuat nasi goreng dengan tomat yang banyak. Sedangkan Sasuke mulai duduk diam dimeja makan.

"Tou-san pulang. Sasuke…" Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Sasuke segera berlari dan menuju gendongan Tou-sannya.

"Tou-san! Sasuke dapat peringkat satu lho!"

"Waaah… Sasuke hebat. Ayo, makan diluar bareng Tou-san." Ajak Fugaku

"Tapi … Aniki sedang memasak nasi goreng untuk Sasuke."

"Sudahlah. Ikut makan di luar sama Tou-san saja. Nanti Tou-san pesankan nasi goreng tomat yang banyak untukmu."

"Terima Kasih Tou-san!"

Fugaku dan Sasukepun pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah berdiri dengan dua piring nasi goreng yang sudah dimasaknya , sedari tadi dia mendengar percakapan itu. Dia beranjak dari dapur menuju ke ruang makan dan memakan nasi goreng buatannya sendirian. Dengan memikirkan bagaimana mungkin Tou-sannya bisa setega itu. Setelah makan dia menatap kursi yang sering di duduki Sasuke. Di sana dia membayangkan, sekarang Sasuke tengah memakan nasi goreng buatannya dengan lahap dan riang. Rasa sedih perlahan hinggap kembali di hatinya ketika dia tahu bahwa semua hanya dalam bayangannya saja.

.

.

.

Itachi terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap kalender di bagian atas tempat tidurnya. Di salah satu tanggal di kalender itu telah dilingkari dengan lingkaran merah. Dibagian bawahnya tertulis 'Hari ulang tahun Tou-san'.

'Besok hari ulang tahun Tou-san. Sebaiknya aku membelikan apa ya ?' pikir Itachi dan mulai beranjak menuju ke meja belajarnya, di tariknya salah satu laci bagian atas lalu dia membuka sebuah buku tulis dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang ratusan yen yang disimpannya.

"Hm… Uang segini cukup tidak ya untuk membelikan hadiah untuk Tou-san?" gumam Itachi.

"Ng… Aniki sedang apa?" Sasuke terbangun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah kembali Sasuke. Ini sudah jam 11 malam." Itachi kembali berbaring disamping sasuke dan memeluknya.

Keesokan paginya.

"Yap. Kejutan pertama untuk Tou-san dimulai, aku harus bersiap-siap." Itachi segera masuk kekamar mandi dan mengganti piyamanya dengan baju kaos putih polos dengan celana pendek selutut dan berlari kebawah menuju mobil Tou-sannya yang telah terparkir rapi. Disana dia bertemu dengan sopir yang sedang membersihkan mobil Tou-sannya.

"Ah… Selamat pagi tuan muda." Sang sopir membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat pagi Kakashi-san. Hm… Biar saya yang mencuci mobil Tou-san."

"Eh? Tapi Itachi-sama, ini sudah menjadi tugas rutin saya. Takutnya, tuan besar akan memarahi saya." kaget Kakashi.

"Ayolah Kakashi-san. Saya mau memberikan kejutan kepada Tou-san, hari ini ulang tahunnya. Kumohon."

"Err… Baiklah, Itachi-sama." Mau tidak mau Kakashi memberikan ember yang berisi sabun, spons dan selang kepada Itachi. Itachi yang menerima itu tersenyum senang dan mulai menggosok badan mobil Ferrari milik Tou-sannya.

'Hm… Semoga Tou-san senang dengan ini.'

"Aniki… Huaaamh… Aniki sedang apa?" Sasuke datang dengan masih memeluk teddy bearnya dan masih lengkap dengan piyamanya.

"Sasuke. Ini masih jam 6 pagi, tidur lagi sana." suruh Itachi tanpa berhenti menggosok badan mobil. Sasuke yang melihat Itachi belepotan busa dan menurutnya terlihat sangat menyenangkan mulai mendekat. Merasa diperhatikan Itachi menoleh dan mendapati mata Sasuke berbinar-binar menatapnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Sudahlah. Suruh bibi Sakura menidurkanmu."

"Aku mau bantu juga."

"Ck. Tidak boleh, nanti kau masuk angin. Ayo, kembali." Itachi mendorong pelan Sasuke untuk menjauh dari tempat Itachi basah-basahan. Sasuke mencari selang yang ditinggalkan Itachi dan diapun mendapatkannya dan masih dalam keadaan menyala. Sasuke kecil berlari dan memungutnya.

"Aniki! Lihat!" panggil Sasuke.

"Wah! Sasuke! Hentikan, nanti kau bisa masuk angin!" cegah Itachi yang kaget setelah melihat Sasuke dengan sengaja membasahi tubuhnya dengan air. Sasuke hanya tertawa-tawa dan berlari masuk kedalam setelah melihat kakaknya berlari ke arahnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi dengan tetap mengejar Sasuke hingga ke lantai 2. Sasuke dengan sigap langsung masuk kekamar dan menguncinya.

"Hahahahaha. Aniki tidak bisa masuk. Hahahaaha."

"Sasuke. Buka pintunya, sekarang!"

"Hatsyi… Huatchim!"

"Hn. Lihat akibat perbuatanmu. Kau jadi flu kan?" Itachi dengan berkacak pinggang terus saja mengomeli adiknya.

"Maaf…" sesal Sasuke.

"Coba kalau sedari tadi kau mendengarkan kata Aniki, kau tidak akan jadi begini!"

"Sudahlah Itachi-kun, Sasuke kan sudah minta maaf." Sakura menengahi pertengkaran kedua bersaudara itu dan mulai menggosokkan minyak kayu putih di dada sasuke yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Ah! Iya. Aku lupa membersihkan busanya." segera saja Itachi akan membuka pintu tetapi dia berhenti karena mendengar sesuatu.

"Astaga! Kakashi. Kenapa kau tak menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat?"

"Ma-maaf kan saya tuan. Saya tidak bermaksud—"

"Hn. Sudahlah. Kali ini kumaafkan, tapi lain kali saya tidak akan segan-segan untuk memecatmu. Cepat bersihkan."

"Baik tuan." Kakashi mulai membersihkan busa dan mengelap mobil sampai benar-benar kering.

Itachi tersadar dari rasa bersalahnya dan mulai turun kebawah untuk meminta maaf pada Tou-sannya. Tapi ketika sampai dibawah, mobil Fugaku sudah menghilang. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dimarahi tadi.

"Maaf, Kakashi-san. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Ah… Tidak apa-apa Itachi-sama, salah saya juga yang membiarkan Itachi-sama untuk bekerja." Kakashi masih tetap tersenyum.

"Tapi mohon maafkan saya." Mohon Itachi dengan sedikit membungkuk.

"Jangan begitu, Itachi-sama. Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf pada saya." Kakashi mulai gelagapan melihat tuan mudanya membungkuk di hadapannya. Kalau ini di ketahui oleh Fugaku, bisa dimutilasi dia.

"Terima Kasih." Itachi kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Itachi membuka lemari pakaian dan memilih-milih baju yang akan digunakannya. Sasuke yang sedang tertidur akhirnya terbangun kembali.

"Aniki, aniki mau kemana?"

"Aniki mau pergi sebentar."

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak, sasuke. Kau sedang sakit. Aku tidak ingin kau dihukum Tou-san karena melanggar perintah aniki." Itachi mulai memakai kaos hitam dan memasangkan jaketnya.

"Tapi aku mau ikut~" Pinta Sasuke.

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak." Itachi mulai berjalan keluar dan langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara tangisan.

"Aku mau ikut. Huweeee~ Aniki jahat. Huweee~ Tou-saaaaan."

"Ck! Iya. Ganti baju sana."

"Yes!" Sasuke melompat dari atas tempat tidur dan mulai melempar-lempar pakaiannya satu per satu. Itachi hanya menghela napas dan memungut pakaian yang berhamburan. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke sudah memakai kaos biru tua dan celana pendek putih.

"Selesai. Ayo, aniki. Kita pergi." ajak Sasuke.

"Eits … Tunggu dulu. Kau harus memakai ini dan ini, kau kan masih sakit jadi tidak boleh kena angin lagi." kata Itachi yang sedang memakaikan jaket pada Sasuke, tidak lupa melingkarkan syal di lehernya dan memasang topi rajutan berwarna coklat. Hingga sekarang yang kelihatan pada sasuke hanyalah mata beriris hitamnya. Sasuke menunjukkan wajah cemberut pada Itachi.

"Mau ikut tidak?" Sasuke hanya mengangguk-ngangguk semangat dan berjalan didepan. Itachi mengikuti.

"Ne~ aniki, aku lapar." pinta Sasuke

"Oh iya, kita belum sarapan ya? Ayo."

Itachi membelokkan motornya dan berhenti pada restoran kecil. Di sana dia dan Sasuke memesan dan mulai memakan pesanan mereka dengan lahap. Itachi tertawa kecil melihat mulut Sasuke belepotan makanan. Itachi membersihkan mulut sasuke dengan tissue basah.

"Hatshi!" ingus Sasuke mulai keluar membuat pipinya yang masih chubby itu basah. Membuat Itachi berekspresi jijik.

"Ck. Lihat, ingus mu nempel kemana-mana. Eeeeh… Jangan makan burger itu lagi! Ingusmu muncrat disitu juga Sasuke!" cegah Itachi dan mulai menjauhkan burger dari Sasuke. Itachi masih terus membersihkan wajah Sasuke. Sungguh persaudaraan yang hangat.

Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah bersih, Itachi membayar _bill_ dan bersiap mengendarai motornya menuju ke tempat selanjutnya.

Sepanjang jalan, Itachi terus saja mengedarkan pandangannya mencari toko barang yang menjual barang-barang yang cocok untuk Tou-sannya dan tentunya cukup dengan uang yang ada di kantongnya sekarang. Sedangkan sasuke memeluk erat Itachi dari belakang.

"Kita kesana saja Sasuke. Mungkin disitu ada barang yang cocok." ucap Itachi, Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Itachi kembali memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah toko jam.

"Sasuke, kau tunggu disini. Aniki hanya pergi sebentar, jangan kemana-mana, ok?"

"Iya, Aniki."

Itachi meninggalkan sasuke bersama motornya dan mulai masuk kedalam memilih-milih jam tangan yang pas untuk Tou-sannya. Sedangkan diluar, Sasuke yang bosan menunggu melihat kerumunan anak-anak di taman bermain yang cukup jauh dari depan toko.

"Terima kasih." Itachi keluar dari toko, terlihat di tangannya sudah ada tas kertas bertuliskan nama toko yang dimasukinya tadi.

"Sasu… " Itachi kaget setelah mendapati adiknya tidak berada lagi disamping motornya. Itachi mulai panik dan terus mencari sasuke di sekitar parkiran dan toko-toko. Karena dia tidak menemukan sasuke diapun menyalakan motor dan mencari di tempat lain.

.

.

.

Di taman.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kerumunan anak-anak yang seumuran dengannya sedang bermain di kotak pasir.

"Ne~ kalo aku udah pulang dari sekolah pasti Kaa-san langsung datang menjemputku dan mengajakku ke toko hewannya untuk bertemu Akamaru." Seorang anak berambut coklat mulai berceloteh.

"Kalau aku, pasti ketika pulang sekolah Ibu langsung memarahiku karena ketahuan tidur didalam kelas. Dasar merepotkan. Tapi tetap saja, malam harinya ibu akan membuatkanku pudding coklat yang enak."

"Uwaaaa~ Kiba dan Chikamalu pasti ceneng banget. Kalo ibu nalu celalu buatin jus jeluk untuk Nalu kalau Nalu pulang cekolah. Kalo Nalu dapat nilai bagus, pasti lancung diajak Kaa-chan jalan-jalan ke taman. Malam halinya Nalu di temani tidul cama kaa-chan, Kaa-chan meluk Nalu. Lacanya hangat cekali." ujar anak manis berambut kuning dengan gaya cadelnya. Gerakan pelukannya berhenti ketika mendapati seorang anak berambut hitam sedang menatap ke arah mereka. Dan dia mulai berdiri dan tersenyum kea rah Sasuke.

"Ma~ Namamu ciapa? Aku Namikace Naluto, calam kenyal." Naruto tersenyum seraya menyodorkan tangannya. Sasuke langsung saja menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

"Halo, Sasuke. Aku Nara Shikamaru dan ini, Inuzuka Kiba." Seorang anak yang bernama Kiba mulai menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Cacuke, coba celitakan tentang kaa-chan cacuke."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kalo tidul, Cacuke dipeluk cama ciapa?"

"Sama Aniki."

"Oh… Kalo Cacuke mau calapan, ciapa yang buatin?"

"Bibi Sakura atau Aniki."

"Yang jemput Cacuke dicekolah ciapa? Aniki Cacuke juga?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ciri khas jika dia merasa bingung.

"Ng… Jadi, Kaa-chan Cacuke dimana?"

"Kaa-san sedang pergi jauh dan tidak bisa kembali." Terdengar getaran dari perkataan Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat bulir-bulir hangat menetes dari wajah sasuke mulai mendekatkan tangannya dan menghapusnya.

"Cacuke jangan nangis. Kaa-chan Cacuke pasti balik lagi."

"Kaa-sannya tidak akan bisa kembali lagi Naruto. Kaa-sannya sudah meninggal." ujar Shikamaru santai. Kiba hanya memandang wajah Shikamaru dengan tatapan 'Dasar. Kau dan mulut besarmu.' Shikamaru hanya menguap santai. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto mulai ikut menangis. Walaupun dia belum tahu meninggal itu apa, tapi setelah melihat Sasuke tidak berhenti terisak diapun ikut menangis.

"Huweeee~ Kaa-chan Cacuke ngga ada. Nalu kacian cama Cacuke, huweeee~."

Mendengar suara tangisan yang menyebut-nyebut nama sasuke membuat Itachi menajamkan pendengaran dan berjalan mencari asal suara itu. Akhirnya, ia menemukan Sasuke yang tengah tertunduk dan terus menangis. Di depan Sasuke dia melihat anak kecil berambut pirang yang tidak berhenti menangis.

"Sasuke." Perlahan tapi pasti Itachi menghampiri adiknya, sasuke langsung saja berlari dan memeluk anikinya dengan terus menangis terisak.

"Kau darimana saja Sasuke? Aniki mencarimu. Kumohon jangan pergi lagi, Aniki takut kehilangan Sasuke." Itachi terus memeluk Sasuke.

"Ayo kita pulang." Itachi menggendong Sasuke dan menatap Naruto yang sudah berhenti dari tangisnya.

"Adik, kenapa menangis? Rumahnya dimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Nalu kacian cama Cacuke. Kaa-chan Cacuke udah ngga ada. Nalu juga cedih."

"Naru-chan, un. Ayo pulang, un." teriak pemuda blonde dari arah berlawanan.

"Ah… Itu Aniki Nalu. Kiba, Chikamalu, Cacuke, Nii-chan, Nalu pulang duluan ya? Jaa~ Aniki!" Naruto mulai berlari kecil menyambut anikinya yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Ternyata kau main disini, un. Kaa-san mencarimu, un. Kau nakal, un. Akan kuhukum kalau sesampainya dirumah, un!" Deidara mulai mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu yang cerewet saat harga ayam naik. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk.

"Deidara."

"Eh? Ada Itachi juga, un? Sedang jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke ya, un?"

"Hn, seperti itulah. Aku pulang duluan, Dei. Sampai jumpa."

"Iya, un. Sampai jumpa un!"

Itachi mulai berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Deidara. Sasuke yang sedari tadi membenamkan kepalanya didada Itachi mulai mengangkat wajah dan menaruh kepalanya dipundak Itachi hingga dia masih bisa melihat Naruto yang digendong Deidara yang tengah melihat kearahnya.

"Cacuke! Nanti kita main lagi ya? Nalu juga akan membagi Kaa-chan Nalu buat Cacuke!" teriak Naruto dengan toanya, sedangkan Deidara merasa gendang telinganya pecah akibat teriakkan Naruto yang tepat di belakang telinganya.

"Hey! Naru nakal! Jangan teriak di telinganya, Aniki!Telinga Aniki jadi sakit! Akan kuadukan kau ke Kaa-san!" Ceramah Dei.

"Aniki, un-nya mana, hm?"

"Un! Un! Un! Un!" sambung Dei.

Mendengar hal itu, mau tidak mau senyum Sasuke dan Itachi berkembang.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Kita pulang. Pasti Sakura-san sudah menunggumu di rumah." ucap Itachi sembari tersenyum pada adik semata wayangnya.

**To Be Continue…**

Masih terbilang newbie, please RnR, minna-san. \(^o^\)


End file.
